


Gun to a knife fight

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy was being followed. Her pursuer didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that they were following her. They even made eye contact a few times. Glancing back, Daisy learned a few things:  
1\. They were female, very young, maybe fourteen.  
2\. She wasn’t trying to catch Daisy, just keeping far enough behind that if Daisy wanted to go after her, she would have a head start.  
3\. She was trying to get Daisy’s attention. The last time she looked back, she gave a jaunty little wave.  
Daisy decided to put an end to this. There was an alley up ahead. Daisy ducked into it and waited. If the girl wanted to talk, she could. Hopefully, she was just a fan. Maybe she wanted an autograph? Daisy didn’t think it was likely though. Probably just more trouble. Shame though. She had been looking for a nice afternoon off. Sure enough, the girl came into the alleyway a few minutes later.  
“What is it?”  
The kid feigned confusion. “Why whatever are you talking about?” The kid was smug. Definitely a teenager. Wearing a “My toe sis” pun t-shirt. Cell phone with a pink case in her left hand. Her right hand was in her jacket pocket, maybe hiding a weapon? Yeah, that wasn’t suspicious as hell.  
“You’ve been following me for the past half mile. Not even pretending you weren’t. You wanted to meet. Put your hands in the air, and toss whatever weapons you’re holding to the side.”  
“Sure.” The girl threw something shiny at her- yep, a knife and put both hands, with the phone, above her head. “You are going to want this though. She slowly walked over to Daisy and handed her the phone. “This isn’t mine. Password’s 514560. My number’s saved on it. Now I gotta go. Have fun with the seven Hydra agents following me, Daisy.”  
“Hey! Get back here! Kid!” The girl left the alley, paying her no mind and Daisy found herself going after her. As soon as she got back into the street though, the girl was gone. She wasn’t kidding about the Hydra agents though. A squad of people in suits ran up to her, and the one that appeared to be the leader asked her “Have you seen...” before Daisy kicked her in the throat and scrammed. She got almost a block before calling in. “Guys I need extraction! Now!”  
"Johnson? Isn't this your day off?"  
"Yeah, Pinsky. Got some Hydra goons sicced on me. Get me outta here."

About an hour later, Daisy was in the med bay with a sprained ankle and a doting Simmons. “So a teenage girl that was being followed by Hydra followed you, gave you this cell phone, and then what, disappeared?”  
“Pretty much. Any clue who she is?”  
Simmons shook her head. “No teenagers on our or Hydra’s radar, as far as we know. You said she wanted us to text her?”  
“I think so. She said the password was something but I can’t remember what. Can you get in?”  
Jemma laughed. “Fitz could get in this in his sleep. We’ll see what we can get from this, and I’ll have a sketch artist come over and get a description. You rest that ankle though.” Simmons left her in the med bay with some pain killers, and warned her not to leave on pain of nagging. Daisy, knowing how annoying that could be, kept her butt on the seat. After about twenty minutes she dozed off. It was an odd sight, her leaning against the wall, snoring, or so the girl thought. She sat down next to her and waited for her to wake up. “Sweet dreams Daisy. I’m so sorry I had to go, but I’m here now. I’ll be here when you wake, and then I’ll need your help. But try and rest until then. I’ll wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma Simmons was always losing little things. Her keys, her pins, her pencils. This time, she lost her engagement ring. When she first noticed it was missing, she had to take a deep breath in and out to keep from panicking. “Calm down Simmons, it probably just fell off somewhere. Retrace your steps.” She checked her desk, the microscopes and her purse before realizing it was probably in the med bay. “Silly Jemma, no need to freak out, maybe Daisy will have even found it for you.” She jogged down the hall and past Pinsky and into the infirmary. Checking the floors, her eyes went this way and that until she finally spotted it right under where Daisy was snoozing against the wall (How cute) and sighed in relief. Fitz would kill her if she lost it. It was a plain silver band made from a melted down fork he stole from the restaurant at their first date. Just as she ran to go fetch it, she noticed somebody else next to Daisy. It was a teenage girl, (short, brown, wearing a “my-toe-sis” pun shirt). Simmons’s blood ran cold. How? Was this the girl Daisy saw? Was she in danger? How’d she even get in here?  
The girl met her eyes and smiled. “Oh, hey Jemma! Can I call you Jemma? Or would you prefer Simmons?”  
All Simmons could get out was a faint “Uh...”  
“Relax.” The girl said. “I’m not here to steal your stuff or anything. Not that it would be hard, your security is horrendous. Anyway, I’m Miranda.”  
Just then, May walked in.   
“Simmons, we got into the phone...  
Wait, who’s this?”  
Simmons just shrugged. Daisy finally woke up. “Hey guys.” She said sleepily. She then noticed the girl sitting next to her. “YAAAAAAAH! How’s she here?”  
Miranda just rolled her eyes. “I’m just gonna wait for you all to react to the fact that I’m here before I brief you on the massive, possibly apocalyptic threat looming above all of our heads.”   
May seemed more worried about the teenaged intruder than about the threat that Miranda warned them about. “She isn’t supposed to be here, right?”  
Jemma just shook her head. “Ok.” May said. “Kid, we’re taking you in for questioning.”   
Miranda just offered her wrists for hand cuffing.   
“If it means you’ll actually listen to me. God Ady was right. You really are thick. Why am I bothering. Oh right, because I’m trying to save the goddamn planet.”  
Daisy looked confused.   
“Anybody else know what’s going on?”  
Nobody else knew what was going on.   
“Ok then. May, take her to a holding room and find out what the hell she’s doing here?” May nodded.   
“This way kid.”


	3. Chapter 3

“My name is Miranda, like I’ve told you a million times already. My mom was Kree, not by birth, she wasn’t blue, but by blood transfusion. (That’s how you make new Kree most of the time, you just fill them with Kree blood and it turns them Kree, not that it really matters, I’m getting off topic.) My dad was a Celestial, and a soulless dick, the only reason I’m not dead is because my mom had the good sense to hide the fact that I was ever born. My dad is dead, he was killed by my half-brother, Peter a couple of years ago, good riddance. Since my dad is dead, I no longer have access to The Light because my half-brother inherited it. Basically, I’m over 15,000 years old, but look fourteen. Dormammu, an assholish time-dragon thing cursed me not to really age that much, which sucks, because nobody listens to kids. I’m kind of an Inhuman but like an Inhuman on steroids, because I’m super powerful and could do a ton of crazy shit if I wanted to. I’m here to warn you about Galactus, this ginormous robot thing that’s coming to eat your planet. Yeah, I know it sounds like I’m on crack but I’m willing to prove that I’m not just a teenage burglar. Can I have a volunteer?”  
“She for real?” Coulson, behind the two way glass asked.  
“Well,” said Fitz, “We know she’s at least some kind of Inhuman, because her dna at least kind of matches that, but there’s so much weird crap in there that we mostly can’t make heads or tails of it.”

”Hey, you guys behind the glass, I know you’re there. I’m pretty sure you are Fitz ‘nd Coulson, and I’m very glad you two are alive. I need a volunteer to demonstrate my powers. May would be great. I promise I’m not gonna hurt anyone, as long as you guys don’t attack me or anything. Also I got out of these handcuffs an hour ago, because they were chafing really bad. Just so ya know.”

”HEY.” 

May grabbed Miranda’s wrists, and sure enough, they were cuff-free.

”I thought these things inhibited powers.” May yelled. 

Daisy shrugged, as did Fitzsimmons. 

“They really don’t. At least not mine. I got out of them without my powers though. Again, I need a volunteer to demonstrate, because it’s really difficult to explain how they work.” 

May looked frustrated. “Fine. Am I going to catch fire, or explode or get teleported to Antarctica?”

”Nope. Just relax and give me your hand.”

May slowly extended her arm, then quickly pulled it back.

”Are you going to read my mind, or make me spill my guts?”

”No.”

”Ok” May reached out and put one hand on her holster and reached out with the other. The instant she touched Miranda’s hand... she wasn’t there anymore. Coulson just stared in shocked silence. Daisy flipped out and started yelling “Where the fuck did she go? Where the hell is she?” Simmons just yelped and held her hands to her mouth. Fitz froze. Suddenly, Miranda had May’s face, then May was... walking out of Miranda and then May and Miranda were separate, and May was patting down her arms and chest to make sure she was all there.

”What the HELL was that?” Fitz blurted our once May was all out and had announced that she was in fact there. 

May turned to Miranda. “There are more people in there? In you? Where was I?” 

“I absorbed you. Basically I can hold people inside of me for long periods of time. Yes, there are a few others in there, and yes, they are all in me willingly.”

Coulson appeared to have unfrozen. “What just happened? May, you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” May said shakily. “That was weird as hell though. But what about everyone else? There are people inside of you.”

”I noticed.” Miranda said sarcastically. “I’ll even show them if you two step back. Fitz and Coulson, come in here too. You’re gonna want to see this up close.” 

Fitz and Coulson left the space behind the interrogation room and walked in. “So apparently there are more people inside this room? Inside her?” Coulson asked?

May nodded.

Miranda gestured for them all to take a step back, and then, there was another leg, wearing blue jeans and then a shoulder, and then a whole blue-haired teenager stepped out. 

“Bloody hell.” Fitz whispered.

”Hi guys.” 

“This is Ady, she can see the past, future, and all possible futures, as well as everything else going on in the present. She’s my girl in the chair, kinda, she tells me what to do to ensure that humanity survives, because you guys keep messing everything up and making my job really hard.”

Then there was an arm, and a chest and legs and then a shortish girl stepped out. “This is Dean, she was a part of the Black Widow program, she escaped when she was fifteen and then we met up and it was cool. She takes over when I need to break into places, like here, and she helped me out of those handcuffs”

Then there was four legs and two faces coming out and then there was a kid with a sick metal arm and another girl whose skin shimmered.

”The one with the metal arm is Alex, they’re super rad, and that’s C.J. She has an alien symbiote named Chaos. That’s everyone, and together we make up Maelstrom, that’s our team name because it sounds super cool and yeah.”

The five kids including Miranda all waved. Coulson gulped.

”So. What are we going to do with all of you? What did you guys come here for? Why did you break into the compound, and what do you want from us?”

”There’s a giant space robot coming to eat your planet, unless you take this radioactive spider and put it in this kids apartment.”


End file.
